The Vanishing of Will Byers
'''The Vanishing of Will Byers '''is the first level of Lego Stranger Things: the Video Game this is also the first episode of the show Stranger Things. Gameplay First, you are greeted to a cut-scene of Dustin, Mike, Lucas and Will playing D&D but, Will doesn't defeat the monster known as the Demogorgon. The next cut-scene shows Will riding his bike home he goes down a certain path until crashing after seeing a sudden shadow. Will runs inside to find his mom or brother to find out neither of them are home, the cut-scene ends and the gameplay starts. So you control Will (Player 1) or Chester (Player 2) as you are in Will's backyard so, you gotta find a key to open the shed and a gun to defend yourself against the Demogorgon. The key is near a bush at the back door. The gun you gotta dig up (Chester) behind the shed. Open the shed while you have the gun and you are treated to a short boss fight with the Demogorgon (2 Hearts). Next, you are greeted to another cut-scene with Eleven walking into a dinner stealing food (Fries) until, Benny the owner of the diner catches her. Benny then sits the girl down and talks to her one on one while she eats a burger, the cut-scene ends and the gameplay continues. You control Eleven (Player 1) or Benny Hammond (Player 2) as you are in Benny's Burgers which is a diner. You gotta turn off all TVs, turn off the fan and bust open a door (Benny Hammond) near the kitchen. Bust open the door and you are greeted to another cut-scene of Eleven and Benny in the kitchen until, there is a knock at the door. The gameplay continues once again. You still control Eleven or Benny as you fight the agents and escape the diner, to escape you gotta break a wall in the kitchen to break out, along with breaking out before you can you have to kill 5 agents in total. Once completed, you are greeted to another cut-scene where Eleven and Benny are still inside the diner until, one of the agents throws her weapon at Benny knocking his head off killing him. Once that happens Eleven beelines out of the diner towards the forest or Mirkwood which is what Dustin, Lucas and Mike call it. Next, you are greeted to another cut-scene with Mike, Dustin and Lucas preparing to find Will. The cut-scene ends and the gameplay continues. You control Mike (Player 1), Dustin (Player 2) or Lucas (Player 1 or 2) as you try to find will in the rain while riding bikes, until you get to Mirkwood. Next you only have flashlights and you have to destroy 5 logs in the way of your path. Lastly, you gotta use Dustin's compass to try and find Will but instead you find Eleven as shown in the last cut-scene. Collectibles True Wizard - 120,000 Minikits - 10 (Will's Bike) Red Brick (Fast Dig) Minikits/Red Brick Category:Games